It Was Always You
by iSpankzz
Summary: From across the room the glimpse at eachother, the instantly feel it. Not much angst. Mostly fluffiness. Kind of AU. Drarry


**A/N: So this is a new story I decided to write. This story is AU. The world is still at Hogwarts, but there isn't much angst, so turn back if you expect them to try and fight fate. :]After reading some Harry/Draco stories, I decided to write some for myself. I was actually REALLY surprised when I looked the pairing up. Surprised is actually bit of an understatement, I was flabbergasted… Haha, I've always found that word amusing, isn't it funny to you? Anyway I'll stop talking now and get on with the story! :]**

**Disclaimer: Just like every other story, I have to do the disclaimer. I Nicole Lynne McMillen, do not own any part of the book/ movie series, Harry Potter, nor do I make any money off this story. I do however own the Harry Potter books. :3**

**Pairing: Harry/ Draco.**

**Rating: M.**

**Summary: Draco has realized how much honestly admires the young Gryffindor. And when Harry hears something he probably shouldn't have, he can't hold back no longer. AU. Not much angst, if you're expecting some. Just pure love and romance.**

**All I Ever Wanted Was You**

Draco Malfoy was in love, whether he'd admit it to anyone, was another thing. It wouldn't have been so hard to admit, however, if he had fallen in love with a _girl._ But no, it had to be with a boy. And of all the men out there, it had to be _Potter._

Draco never considered himself gay. Nor has he considered himself _bisexual_. He was straight, as straight as they came. But there was something about Potter that he'd began to realize more lately.

Potter had grown up. _Really grown up._ He was only maybe 5'11''. But he had grown very muscular over the years since they met. He didn't know why, but he loved Harry Potter. And seeing him with that red headed slut just killed him, he'd never admit that either, nor would he show it. Sometimes he wanted nothing more than to just wither away and hide in his room when he would see the two in a game of tonsil hockey. But that wasn't normal for Draco, and that would make people question him.

So that's how he ended up where he was; dateless on the night of the dance which had been the talk of the year, while the one man he truly desired,_ his enemy_, was dancing the night away with the red head, Ginny Weasley.

Draco Malfoy was sitting on the bench closest to the exit, incase he seen Harry and the whore, and couldn't stop the water works that would threaten to expose him to the world.

Hermione Granger, his once enemy, was now his best friend, of course just to themselves. Of course, Hermione was the only person who knew how fond of Harry, Malfoy was.

"Do you ever think of telling him, Malfoy?" She asked, as she drug him out of the Dance Hall and out through the corridors.

"Of course, but reality is so much more difficult than the imagination Granger. He'd laugh in my face if I told him I was in love with him. And as I said before, I. AM. NOT. GAY." Hermione just gave him the 'yeah right' face.

"If you aren't gay, _or bisexual,_ then why do you feel this way about Harry?" Hermione inquired, even though she knew full well that Malfoy was at least to some point _gay_ since he had feelings for Harry.

"I don't know, Granger, I told you. I just don't know." Malfoy said banging his fist into the corridor wall.

"Have you ever felt this way about a girl?" Hermione asked him as she rubbed his hand softly, from where he punched the wall.

"Well no, but-"

"No buts Malfoy, I don't care if you don't want to admit it or not, you _are_ gay and you can't deny it forever you know." Hermione said, and turned away, walking back to the dance.

He sighed and turned around, only to be faced with the man he desired. "What do you want _Potter?_" He said, masking the way his stomach twisted in knots just looking at him.

"I was coming out of the Dance Hall to find Hermione a-"

"Too late, Granger's already back by now." Draco hissed at him, trying to make it seem like he was very disinterested and annoyed with the conversation. Harry just glared daggers at him, which made him soften a little.

_A little._

"-And I heard you two talking." He finished, ignoring Draco's comment. What color that was in Draco's face immediately drained as he realized Harry now knew. "I'm gay too, just so you know." Harry whispered, barely loud enough for Draco to hear.

"But Ginny? You've been dating her for we-"

"She was a cover-up, Malfoy. Do you think I really want to admit to everyone and my friends that I, Harry Potter, am _gay?_ Of course not. Just like you don't want to admit it, not even to yourself." Harry said, stepping closer to the silvery blonde. "Do you have any idea how _despicable _and_ dreadful_ it was kissing her?" Harry said, the thought making him gag, visibly.

Harry had Draco backed up fully against the wall, and they were merely inches away from each other. Draco couldn't control his breathing as Harry leaned in close to his ear, and whispered, "Is it true, Malfoy, do you love me?" The raven haired boy asked, nipping at the others ear.

Draco felt his knees weaken, and only one thought crossed his mind, he couldn't keep lying, he had to tell Harry the truth, and just let the moment play out. "Yes, Harry. It's true…" He whispered, slamming his eyes shut and waiting for the pain, and the rejecting, but what happened, was far from what he was expecting. Harry leant back away some, not far before seizing Draco by the collar of his shirt and slamming their lips together, Draco groaned out, remaining unresponsive for a moment before gripping onto what was happening and kissing back with all the passion he could muster.

Harry could barely control himself as he felt something rather_ noticeable_ pressing against his lower stomach. Harry pulled away and in a blur they were hurrying down the corridors, up and down left and right until they made it to Harry's room in the Gryffindor quarters. The stumbled inside and Harry cast a privacy spell on the room. He then proceeded to push the silvery haired boy down on one of the beds in the room and straddle Draco's hips. Their lips attached automatically and moved in sync. "Harry…" Draco moaned as the raven haired man ground down into him, pressing both of their needs together, causing them both to cry out. "Fuck Harry…. Please…" Draco cried out, his nails clawing at Harry's shoulders

"Please what?" Harry inquired, grinding down into the flushed man beneath him. Draco groaned out, knowing that Harry knew full well what he wanted.

"I need more…" He moaned quietly. Ashamed that Harry Potter had reduced him to such a position.

That was all that Harry needed and he grabbed the hem of Draco's dress shirt and pulled it off of him quickly. Harry bent his head down gently flicking his tongue over the taut pink nub on Draco's chest. This movement caused the silvery haired boy to toss back his head and cry out with a few curse words. Harry smiled and pulled black blowing on the pink nipple watching as Draco's face contorted into that of sheer torture. He gave the other nipple the same attention and moaned as Draco's hands tightened in his hair. Draco pulled Harry away from his chest and yanked off his shirt slamming their lips back together.

The pale boy's hands went down to fondle with the zipper on Harry's jeans before the raven haired helped and discarded of the unwanted piece of clothing. Harry then proceeded by yanking off Draco's pants, before smirking as he realized the older of the two went commando and was very, _very_ large. Draco's face reddened under the stare Harry was giving him. Instead of covering himself up like he wanted he reached up for Harry's boxers, but his hands were slapped away. Harry smiled and slipped down Draco's body slowly and teasingly. The youngest boy, Harry, blew on the Draco's manhood, and watched as it twitched and hardened even more.

"Stop teasing me Harry!" The older hollered out tangling his hands in the raven locks of hair. Harry licked the tip of Draco's dick, as the silvery haired boy tried to keep in the noises. Harry took all nine inches of the silvery headed boy in his mouth, letting his teeth scrape the sides as he slowly bobbed his head up and down. He let his hand reach up and graze the bit of silvery hair that was surrounding the member. He cupped Draco's balls in his hand, massaging the soft anatomy. Draco couldn't keep in the noises no longer and let out a loud blood curling scream that people at the dance probably even heard. Draco yanked the youngest boy up by his hair and slammed their lips together, this time reaching for Harry's boxers and successfully getting them off without a problem. Harry pulled away and reached down into his pants pocket and retrieved a bottle of liquid.

"W- What's that?" Draco asked worriedly as Harry squirted some of the liquid gel onto his forefinger, middle finger, and ring finger.

"It's called lube. It'll help so it doesn't hurt as much." Harry said softly. "Don't worry, it'll hurt for a few minutes, but it will really great after a while. You'll just have to loosen up, stop being so tense." Harry said and reached down to press his finger against Draco's most private area just as Draco loosened up a little. The raven haired boy pushed the first finger in, feeling the older boy tense up.

"Don't get so tense, Draco, remember what I just said?" Harry told him and felt the tensing loosen up a little bit. He began to pump the first finger in and out and soon he heard soft moans coming from the oldest. He took that as a sign the pain was gone and added a secodinnd finger, and started making scissoring motions. After a few more moments he decided to add the third finger to speed it up. At the feel of the third finger, Draco's eyes shot open and he tried his best not to cry.

Then all of a sudden, Draco felt something much larger than three fingers inside of him, and at that same moment Harry's hand wrapped around his manhood and he slammed there lips together to try and make the pain less noticeable. Harry sat completely still, aside the fact he wanted to just pound recklessly into the tight wet heat surrounding his member.

After a few moments Draco pushed his hip up and they both threw their heads back at the sensation. "FUCK!" They both cried out at the same moment. Harry bent over placing his hands on both sides of the oldest boy's head and began to move inside of the boy bellow him. Soon after it began they were both covered in a thin sheet of sweat. Harry then stopped, grabbed hold of the silvery blonde's ankles and lifted his feet onto his shoulders, and began to pound in and out of the heat.

The new angle was hitting a spot in Draco's body causing him to shudder each time and yell out a string of profanities. "Harder Harry! Harder!" The oldest shouted, and attached his hands to the headboard, crying out. Harry reached down and grabbed a hold of the other boy's member and began stroking in time with his thrusts.

"God… H- Harry… T- That feels S- So good!" Harry opened his eyes long enough to see the boy below him, spread out, his legs over his shoulders, hands on the headboard and covered with sweat. He began pounding in and out much faster, and he felt something in his stomach tighten, and he knew what was happening. "Draco… I- I'm-!"

"Cumming!" The younger boy finished for him, spilling his seed all over his stomach, as he felt the other boy's seed shooting up inside of him.

They both feel down into sweaty mess. Harry pulled out of the other softly and rolled over. "That was-"

"Amazing," He finished for him, again.

"I love how you do that…" Harry said as the covered up and cuddled together.

Just as Draco was about to drift off to sleep he heard Harry whisper something. "Hmm?" He mumbled.

"I love you, too."

**A/N: Well that was very steamy. No? I feel sweaty just from writing it. ^_^ Anyway, that's the longest story I've ever written, so I think I might stick with this couple, or at least Harry Potter. I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :]**

**`iSpankzz**


End file.
